We belong
by xxbabygurlxx27
Summary: Sunako's friend coming over to visit her, Kyouhei finallly admit to himself that he loves Sunako.


"I hate you Dazzling creature! Stay away from me! You bring me nothing but misery!"

Kyouhei looked at Sunako and frowned, then laughed, "Good! Because you deserve it! Oh by the way you were right I was the one who ate your ice cream and it was de-li-ci-ous!"

Sunako grabbed a knife and walked towards Kyouhei, "You little pest!" Yuki Jumped in the middle and stopped her, "Sunako-chan, I'm hungry will you cook me food?" Yuki asked with his eye twinkling.

Sunako looked away, "Bright, so bright!" then walk to the kitchen.

"You should really stop teasing her you know," Ranmaru scolded Kyouhei.

"She deserves it!" He argued,

"Just because you can't tell her how you really feel doesn't mean you have to be mean to her! You are horrible! Horrible!" Noi said while playing with Takenaga's hand.

"What are you talking about I don't have feelings for that ugly girl in fact she annoys me! Beside if you don't stop saying I have feelings for her I'd make your face ugly too!" Kyouhei taunted Noi.

Noi made a face at Kyouhei, "Do it if you can, you lazy pig head!"

Before everything gets worse Takenaga interrupted the two, "stop it! We really should be happy that Sunako is here to clean and make food for us! You should appreciate her more Kyouhei." He stated calmly.

Ranmaru sat down next to Yuki who was reading a magazine; he looked at Kyouhei and laughed, "Annoying Sunako is Ryouhei's way of saying 'I love you Sunako!"

Kyouhei got up and punched him in the arm, "I do not like her!"

"Sure." Noi said while glaring at Kyouhei.

Sunako entered the living room and walk towards Yuki, "Your food is ready, now if you need me PLEASE don't come to my room." She requested while giving Kyouhei the eye.

"Who wants to go to your stupid room anyways?" Kyouhei glared back and walk to the kitchen.

Sunako started walking away but Noi stopped her, "Sunako-chan do you like horror movies?" Sunako looked at Noi and nodded, "have you seen the movie Stranger?" Sunako shook her head, "Do you want to see it?" Sunako nodded happily, "then go on a date with Kyouhei!" Noi said shocking everyone.

Sunako frowned and think for a second,_ "On a date with that creature? I'd rather die!" _ She told herself, and then she looked at Noi again, "No thank you." Giving her the evil glare and left.

Ranmaru laughed loudly, "You sure have some guts!" Then Kyouhei entered the room, "Why the fuck would I go with that stupid woman anyways?" Kyouhei snapped.

"It was a joke…" Noi said making sad faces.

Takenaga took her hand and said, "That wasn't a very good joke. "He scolded her.

Yuki jumped out of the coach and suddenly everyone looked at him, "Oh my gosh!" he swore light, everyone gave him a confuse look, "Oh sorry, I just saw something cute." He said and laugh a little.

"You guys are full of bullshit, now I'm going to the bathroom and take a shower then sleep." Kyouhei said while walking towards Sunako's bathroom.

Ranmaru looked at him, "You do know that's Sunako's bathroom right?" he asked.

Kyouhei nodded, "There's no hot water in my bathroom."

Noi smiled a devilish smile, "No, no, no. You're going to Sunako's bathroom because you want to see her underwear."

Everyone looked at her then back to Kyouhei, "You really crazy you know, why the fuck do I want to look at her underwear?" he argued.

"Because you like her!" Noi answered.

"Whatever you say, I'm taking a shower now." Kyouhei said annoyed.

"Oh yeah, Noi and I are going to the library to study." Takenaga said while reaching for Noi's hand.

"Studying? Or going on a date?" Ranmaru said with a smirk.

Noi and Takenaga blushed and said in unison, "studying" and left.

Yuki on the other hand grabbed his jacket, "I'm going to the store and buy the cute shirt I saw in the magazine!" he said while walking away.

Ranmaru looked at his cell phone then Kyouhei, "I guess it be just you and Sunako, I'm going to see the girl I'm dating. Chao." He said then left.

Kyouhei entered the bathroom and took off his shirt, he thought about what Noi said earlier, then he laughed, "only annoying her because I like her huh?" he turn on the water and entered the bath tub.

*********Sunako's room*********

"That dazzling creature, I really can't stand him!" she said while reaching for a book to read,

"_Can't stand him because you like him?"_ her inner voice asked,

"I can't stand him because I hate him!" She replied.

"_Sure! Just because you got rejected by one person doesn't mean you don't have to love anymore you know."_

Sunako didn't argue with that. Suddenly her phone rang, "Hello?" she answered, "_Sunako-chan, long time no talk!"_ the other line said.

Sunako tried to think really hard who the voice was, the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't remember the name, _"Hello?"_ the voice said, _"It's me, your childhood friend Kyosuke!" _Sunako smiled.

"Hey," she said cheerfully, "How did you know my number?"

"_Your auntie gave it to me; she said maybe I could visit you sometimes"_

"That would be great, when do you want to?"

"_Anytime would be fine, I'm here in Japan I'm planning on studying here you know."_

"Really? That's great!"

"_You think so? Well your aunt told me that you're into scary stuff now?"_

Sunako whispered, "Yeah…" then laughed a little.

"_Oh…" Kyosuke said a bit disappointed, "Well maybe when we see each other you'd dress up cute like you did before!" he tease her._

"Well, I guess… since I've known you for a while."

"_How about I see you next week?"_

"Sure." Then she hangs up. "Dress like I did before? Should I ask Noi for advice? Maybe tomorrow I should go and ask her to shop with her, but then again she's going to make a big deal about it…" she got up and went straight to the bathroom, opened the door and saw Kyouhei taking a shower.

"WHAT THE HELL! DON'T YOU KNOCK!" He yelled at her. Sunako hurried and slammed the door.

"Me? Knocked? That was my bathroom!" Sunako said while waiting for Kyouhei to get out. She knocked.

"I'm done!" he yells while opening the door, "Don't you knock?" he asked her.

"Knock? That's my bathroom!" Sunako argued but not looking Ryouhei's face.

"Did you see anything!" Kyouhei demanded Sunako to answer but before she could, she fainted.

"What the hell? I didn't even looked at you or kiss you or touch you? Maybe you did see something!" he said while smiling, he carried her to her room and looked at her, _"Damn she's perfect, how can someone as beautiful as she is can become weird and stuff." _

Kyouhei brushed Sunako's hair away from her face so he could see how amazing she looks, "_perfect lip, I just want to kiss it!"_ then he frowned, "_What the fuck am I thinking? This is Sunako I'm looking at!" _

Kyouhei didn't care about that though, he bent down and gave Sunako a kiss on the lip for about 5 second after he realize what he did, he ran to the door.

He touched his lip and smiled then frown then smile again, "What the fuck happened?" He opened the door again and checked to see if she was awake, then smiled, "good! She didn't see me kiss her!"

"Do I like her?" He asked himself. Well that was an obvious question of course he does, because, because, Sunako is the only person who accepts him for who she is, he loves her cooking and he loves making fun of her… but how could he face her now? Now that… he accepted his feelings towards the girl… Maybe… just maybe… he should try confessing… and again… maybe… she feels the same way about him…


End file.
